Lovers island
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Vanilla butter, Swirl mint,, Mordecai, Margaret, Muscle man, and Starla go to lovers island to rekindle their relationship or it's over. I don't any characters in this Fanfic except the staff of the island. A special thanks to Agent BM for the title. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Regular Show and Wreck-it Ralph crossover. But instead it's the Justice Rangers storyline. No action just romance and humor. Staring RancisxVanellope, SwizzlexMinty, MordecaixMargaret, and Muscle manxStarla. I don't own any characters in this Fanfic. This story is inspired by the movie Couples retreat but I only seen parts of the movie. Enjoy!**

Our story begins at Vanellope's castle. Rancis is wearing blue jeans, orange button button shirt unbuttoned and a dark t shirt underneath and without his hat. He's in Vanellope's room sitting on her bed waiting for his girlfriend to get ready. "Nellie are you almost done? We're gonna be late for Tahu's party." Rancis reported to his Presidential girlfriend.

"I called in Minty to help me out so just wait." Vanellope responded from the bathroom. She was trying to decide which dress to wear. Swizzle and Minty walk in different outfits. Swizzle has hair gel in his hair not wearing his hat, Swizzle has a white and blue button shirt and dark blue jeans tucked in. Minty is wearing a green dress with a candy wrapper bow in her hair.

"I'm here Vanellope." Minty reported to Vanellope.

"Good! Boys wait in the throne room! While me and Minty do some girl stuff!" Vanellope reported to their boyfriends. Rancis and Swizzle walk down to the throne room while their girlfriends get ready.

Rancis and Swizzle are in the throne room. "Hey Swizz. Why do you look like a guy working at Genius Bar?" Rancis asked while snickering.

"Minty came to my trailer. She said I'm like a child she picked out my clothes, bathe me, and put gel in my hair." Swizzle replied.

Rancis snickers a bit and Swizzle gives him a look. "Sorry. Anyway me and Vanellope had our first fight." Said Rancis.

"Whoa, I owe Gloyd so much money." Swizzle responded shocked and staring into space for a short time.

Back in Vanellope's room Vanellope has a pink dress that resembles her princess dress when she was revealed the rightful of Sugar Rush only casual. "And he says it was accident. He was aiming Gloyd and we argue for hours." Vanellope replied to Minty.

"That's nothing Swizzle has the responsibility of a 5 year old. I had to bathe him, pick out his clothes, and put gel in his hair." Said Minty.

Vanellope has finished putting her hair in the same way she always have. The two girls walk downstairs to get their boyfriends.

"I'm Minty and I think Swizzle is a five year old. But I love him no matter what." Said Swizzle doing a impression of Minty.

"I'm Vanellope. I blame my handsome boyfriend Rancis for putting me in 5th place." Said Rancis doing a impression of Vanellope.

Swizzle gets a scared look on his face and gives Rancis the stop it sign. Rancis turns around and sees Vanellope and Minty, their faces are as red as Jubileena's hat. Rancis and Swizzle smiles nervously and Rancis says. "Hey Nellie you look pretty. Ok let's go."

A few minutes the 4 racers have reached Tahu's mansion. Vanellope and Minty are still mad at their boyfriends. They rang the bell and Lewa answers it. "Hey you guys made it." Lewa greeted the 4 racers.

Vanellope and Minty walk away from the trio and walk up to the non-alcoholic drinks and met up with Margaret and Starla in dresses.

"Hey Vanellope and Minty. Why are you two angry?" Margaret asked getting into their business.

"Boyfriend trouble." Vanellope and Minty both answered.

"Don't get me started. Mitch has been inviting High Five ghost on our dates for the past month." Starla replied complaining about Muscle man.

"Mordecai has been spending time on his video games. If he loves them so much maybe he should marry them." Margaret added on.

At the guys side. "And she blames me for putting her in 5th place." Said Rancis.

"Margaret hid my Xbox 360 and I'm on the first level on the new Aliens game." Mordecai complained.

"That's nothing. Starla doesn't want me bring High five ghost on our dates and hang outs. I mean he's my best friend I didn't want him to be lonely." Said Muscle man.

"Well that's what we get for going out with ball busters. You guys know what I'm saying." Swizzle winks at the guys.

"Really Swizzle?! Oh my creator you're such a little kid!" Minty snapped at Swizzle.

"Hey sweetie. I miss you." Swizzle replied trying make Minty smile but it didn't work.

Minty pours her Piña colada on Swizzle's head. "We're ball busters? I'm gonna break your milk duds." Minty replied.

"Minty he said it at a bad time." Mordecai responded to Minty trying to defend Swizzle.

"Stay out this Mordecai!" Margaret yells at Mordecai.

"Don't yell at me." Mordecai replies to Margaret growing a pair.

Red smokes surround the 4 couples and Jubileena shows up and says. "Hey guys, I'm sensing some negativity here and- Before she could finish Muscle man drags her face to his butt and farts in her face like Peter does to Meg. "Muscle man! My mouth was open!" Jubileena cried out and disgust by Muscle man's fart.

"Mitch that was mean of you. Sorry about him sometimes I feel I'm dating a child." Starla replied mad at Muscle man.

"Just come to my office tomorrow." Jubileena said and gives them a card and uses a smoke bomb to leave.

"We're going!" Vanellope, Minty, Margaret and Starla yelled at their boyfriends. They knew they would say no so they beat them to it.

In Sugar Rush the 4 couples are in Jubileena's house on her cotton candy stuffed couch. Jubileena is sitting on a candy cane tree wearing glasses with a notepad and she listened to everything the couple had to say. "Okay let me get this straight. Rancis and Vanellope are mad at each other from the random roster race yesterday, Swizzle has the responsibility of a five year old, Mordecai spends too much time on his video games, and Muscle man brings High five ghost on your dates. I see the problem here." Said Jubileena.

"You do?" The couples asked.

"You people have problems. I've been talking to Tahu and Benson and they agree to let you guys to go on vacation, and I have the perfect place Lovers island. It's tropical island where troubled couples go in and come out happy couples." Jubileena explains.

"Well, if you say so Jubileena we'll go to Lovers island." Rancis replied.

"I guess." Mordecai replied.

"Good, I'll tell Tahu and Benson and you're flight leaves tomorrow." Said Jubileena.

The 4 couples dash out of Jubileena's house to pack their stuff.

**Me: Damn you're good.**

**Jubileena: Thanks Watcher.**

**Me: Thewatcher2814 is dead. For now on I am Smokescreen2814. And just call me by my full name so we don't confuse the real Smokescreen.**

**Jubileena: Good point. I'll tell the others.**

**Me: A special thanks for Agent BM for the story title. This Smokescreen2814 saying stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2 Checking in

Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle, Minty, Mordecai, Margaret, Muscle man and Starla are in a airplane wearing sky diving suits, while wondering what Lovers island will look like. "Why do we have to wear these suits?" Minty asked.

"Beats me, but I hope Lovers island will be beautiful." Margaret replied.

"Ok! You guys are gonna have to jump out of this plane!" The pilot yelled out.

"Wait! We have to jump?" Minty asked in fear.

"Just stay close to me sweetie!" Swizzle reported. Muscle man pushes Minty off the plane and she screams. "Muscle man you jackass!" Swizzle kicks Muscle man in the nuts. Muscle man squeals in pain and falls off the plane.

Starla gets really angry at Swizzle. "Oh fudge." Swizzle replied in fear and jumps out of the plane just in time. Starla jumps out to chase Swizzle.

Mordecai, Margaret, Rancis and Vanellope jump out of the plane and free fall with the rest of their friends. They pull their parachutes and land on the beach. "Muscle man! I'm gonna kill you!" Minty cried out.

"Hey Minty! Keep a better leash on your boyfriend. He kicked Mitch in the nuts." Said Starla.

"You must be Rancis Fluggerbutter, Vanellope von Schweetz, Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki, Mordecai, Margaret, Muscle man and Starla? Welcome to Lovers island." The buff young man asked while walking in slow motion.

"Yes and you are dreamy." Margaret comes back to earth. "I mean and you are?" Margaret asked.

"My name is Kaniela. I'm the owner of Lovers island and I would like to say Aloha." Kaniela greeted himself. "I'll take you all to the hotel as soon as your luggage comes down."

"Wait what?" Mordecai asked.

The four couples move out the way from the raining luggage. Muscle man's suitcase hits Swizzle and he falls to the ground. "Swizz!" Minty cried out.

"I'm okay babe, it's a good thing I had my hat on it's also part helmet." Swizzle responded to his girlfriend, gets back up and dusts himself off.

At the hotel room the four couples enter the Presidential sutie and they are amazed. "Whoa this room is awesome!" Said Swizzle.

Vanellope glitches bedroom to bedroom and she's amazed. "There's his and her sinks and towels, and 4 TVs in each bedroom." Vanellope reported.

Starla goes outside on the balcony. "We have a ocean view." Said Starla.

"Wow this must be how famous people feel, when they're filming movies here." Said Minty.

"Hey maybe we can go check out the beach." Margaret suggested.

The four couples went to their rooms and change into their bathing suits. "Man this is gonna be fun." Said Rancis putting on sunblock on his chest.

"I remember when you and me went to the water park, and I kept flexing my pecks? You couldn't keep your hands off me." Said Muscle man flexing his pecks.

Starla giggles at Muscle man's comment. "Anyway let's hit the beach." Said Minty and the four couples exit the room to get some fun in the sun.


	3. Parasailing, shark attack and bad shrimp

The four couples are at the beach Vanellope is getting a tan, Rancis is surfing, Muscle man and Starla are in the water, Mordecai and Magaret are parasailing, and Swizzle and Minty are making a sandcastle. Rancis is on top of the wave and yells out. "I'm the king of the world! Woo-hoo!"

He doesn't see Mordecai and Margaret coming down with the cable cut off and hits Rancis causing him to wipe out. Vanellope saw the whole thing and laughs. "Man if I had my camera, I would put it on AFV." Said Vanellope.

Rancis, Mordecai and Magaret walk to Vanellope. "What's wrong with this resort the cable broke causing us to crash into Rancis." Said Magaret.

"Hey it could be worst." Said Rancis.

Muscle man is beating up a shark and swings it like a sack of doorknobs. Muscle man elbows the shark and spits out Starla. Muscle man screams and stabs the shark with a beach umbrella in the head. "Now who's on top of the food chain!" Muscle man shouted.

Everyone cheers for Muscle man. Starla goes up to Muscle man and makes out with him on the beach. The other three couples are disgusted. "Let's hit the buffet." Mordecai suggested and they walk to the buffet.

They're enjoying their meals and Muscle man and Starla show up. "Hey ladies! Vanellope, Minty and Magaret, guess what we're having shark for dinner and the shark I'm talking about is the shark I killed with my bare hands." Said Muscle man.

"That's sounds great man. What time does it start?" Minty asked while eating shrimp.

"7, Hawiian casual." Said Starla.

"Great job Muscle man." Said Swizzle.

The four couples leave their table. But Minty didn't see two of the hotel staff throwing out the shrimp. "I hate to be the poor sucker who ate this shrimp." Said one of the staff.

The sutie 6:30 they're getting ready for dinner and Swizzle knocks on the bathroom door. "Hey babe are you ready?" Swizzle asked.

Minty barfs in the toilet. "I don't think I can make it go on without me Swizz!" Minty yelled out from the bathroom.

"Are you sure babe?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm sure sweetie." Minty answered.

Swizzle goes down to the dinner party alone. He's in the elevator and says. "Great I'm the only guy without a date tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 Baseball

Swizzle walks up to the table were his friends are sitting and sit down. "Dude, where's Minty?" Mordecai asked.

"She's puking in the bathroom even as we speak." Swizzle answered taking his seat.

"How did she get sick?" Magaret asked.

"I don't know? Maybe she ate some bad shrimp." Said Swizzle.

"Yeah let's go with that." Said Vanellope a little bit disgusted.

"Anyway we're having shark tonight. Any you ladies and chicks ever had shark before?" Muscle man asked.

"No, but the sharks never had Meg." Mordecai responded and everyone at the table laugh at Mordecai's joke.

"Okay let's let that joke slide." Said Starla wiping a tear.

"By the way I got tickets to a baseball game after dinner but Minty is sick, I guess the 8th ticket is waste." Said Rancis.

"How did you get tickets dude?" Swizzle asked.

"The owner of the hotel came me tickets, they sponsor the stadium." Rancis answered.

"Way to go bro." Said Muscle man and high fives Rancis.

Swizzle texts Minty to check if she's ok. Minty checks the message. "I'm so there." Said Minty.

At the baseball stadium all the couples are there.. "Are you sure you wanna come out to the game?" Magaret asked.

"I stop puking, I'm getting better." Minty replied.

Mario's All-stars vs Sonic runners are playing tonight. "These seats are awesome." Said Swizzle.

"Tell me about it. Nothing bad will happen tonight." Said Vanellope.

"The ball's coming our way!" Muscle man reported.

The ball hits Vanellope in the eye. "Vanellope!" Rancis cried out.

Vanellope gets up with a black eye on her right eye. "I'm fine butterfingers." Vanellope replied.

"Hey I got a crazy idea. Let's take our shirts off and run on the field." Said Muscle man taking his shirt off.

"We're not doing it Mitch." Said Starla crossing her arms.

Muscle man raises Magaret's shirt showing her bra and says. "There now they're old news." He runs out of his seat.

Margaret puts her shirt down. "Muscle man!" Magaret shouted.

Muscle man is running down the steps and yells. "Go Runners go." He falls down the stairs, and hits a hot dog vendor. Muscle man gets up and finds a hot dog in his nose and stucks in the hot dog in the nose and squirts mustard in the other nostril.

Mordecai comes back with 8 hot dogs in his hands. "Hey dogs, I'm back with some dogs." Said Mordecai and hand everybody a hot dog.

Rancis takes a bite of his hot dog and finds a band aid in it. "There's a band aid in my hot dog." Said Rancis.

"Ha ha!" Mordecai takes a bite of his hot dog and finds a cockroach in his hotdog. "Aw sick I found a cockroach in my hot dog!" Said Mordecai disgusted.

The others throw their hot dogs away. Mordecai goes up to the vendor to complain and start a fight with the vendor and gets his money back.

Back in the hotel room the four couples are in the room watching the King of Queens. "Worst first day ever." Said Magaret.

"Tell me about it Rancis got wiped out by Mordecai and Margaret. Starla got eaten by a shark. Minty got sick from bad shrimp, I got hit in the eye by a baseball, Muscle man fell down the stairs, and we found band aids and bugs in our food." Said Vanellope.

"Could be worst, we could of been attacked by Predaking again." Said Mordecai.

"Oh please some of us have been through a lot worst then that." Said Vanellope.

"What's worst than Predaking, he's on the most dangerous villains we ever faced." Said Mordecai.

"When T4 got plugged in, I went to go check it out and almost got killed by Terminators and a laser on the table. Plus I got thrown in Arkham city and almost died from Turbo." Said Vanellope.

"Wow that's ever worst then the stuff me and Muscle man face." Said Mordecai.

"Plus when I went to Arkham city to save Vanellope I got shot and poisoned by Two face and Turbo." Said Rancis.

"Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Muscle man.

"You went to Arkham city, that's so cool." Said Mordecai.

"Maybe tomorrow won't be bad." Said Vanellope. "Plus we all have each other."

"Alright good night guys." Said Minty.

Starla turns off the TV and they all went to bed.


End file.
